


As you Wish

by WordsofBeauty



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Barebacking, Blow!job, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, dom!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofBeauty/pseuds/WordsofBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hears Magnus in the shower and just can't help taking a peek-things escalate very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing any sort of smut whatsoever so I apologise if it is terrible and you don't like it! There is not plot, just porn. This was written as requested by a lovely friend of mine, Izi, who also adores Malec and I just couldn't say no. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own either of these gorgeous men-I just make them do what I want :P

The door to Magnus’ apartment closed with a soft snick as Alec shut it behind him. It was nearly 11pm and he had just come back from killing a few minor demons with Jace and Isabelle. Despite the Institute having been nearer he had rung Magnus to let him know he was coming over. They had barely seen each other in the past week and Alec was determined to change that.  
“Magnus I’m home,” he called. A warm, pleasant feeling settled in his gut at the words.  
When no reply came he toed off his boots and made his way towards Magnus’ bedroom. As he neared the bedroom he heard the sound of running water and realised Magnus must be in the shower and no have heard him, hence the lack of reply.  
Entering the bedroom Alec had the plan to get into bed and wait until Magnus came out in order to surprise him-as long as he didn’t fall asleep first. He was tired and aching and all he felt like doing was snuggling in bed with his gorgeous boyfriend, but that soon changed when he noticed that the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar.  
Alec moved as quietly as he could as he walked over to the door and, unable to resist the lure of a naked Magnus, peered through the gap into the bathroom.  
The large mirror that hung over the sink was completely steamed up and the air in the room was warm and heavy. The gap wasn’t wide enough for him to see Magnus and so, praying to the angel it wouldn’t make a sound, he gently pushed the door open more.  
His breath stuck in his throat as his eyes drank in the glorious sight in front of him.  
Magnus was facing away from him as he held his face up to the spray. The crystalline droplets of water slid down his smooth back, catching Alec’s focus as they trailed over the warlock’s perfect ass.  
Alec bit his lip to hold back a groan as Magnus bent down to get some shower gel before gently rubbing it all over his lithe body. There were probably some issues with privacy that he should be addressing but at this particular moment in time Alec couldn’t find it in himself to care.  
He couldn’t even find the strength to look away as Magnus flicked his hair back out of his eyes and trailed his hands down his sides, over his ass cheeks and down his lightly muscled legs.  
It was mesmerising.  
He flinched at the sudden sounds of Magnus’ voice: “Are you going to stand there all night Alexander…,” he purred, “or are you going to get that sweet little ass in here and help me?”  
Alec gulped at getting caught out. But Magnus didn’t sound angry, if anything he sounded amused. Which was why Alec spent the next few moments staring at the door handle as he brain warred between the urge to sneak away and pretend he hadn’t been there due to embarrassment and the lust he felt curling in his gut at the thought of Magnus all slick and wet in the shower with him.  
The decision turned out to be unsurprisingly easy.  
Quickly he scrambled out of his clothes, flinging them carelessly to one side before entering the bathroom and climbing into the glass shower cubicle before his courage failed.  
“Hey baby,” Magnus said as he pulled Alec close to him and kissed him gently on the lips. “I’ve missed you.”  
Alec sighed and leant his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder. “I’ve missed you too.”  
Magnus smelt of cinnamon and pomegranates thanks to his shower gel and Alec couldn’t help flick his tongue out to lick a bead of water off his skin. Magnus’ hips jerked slightly in surprise and when Alec looked back up at him his pupils were wide and his eyes were dark.  
“Turn around and put your hands on the glass,” Magnus murmured as he leant down to nibble on the lobe of Alec’s ear. The shadowhunter was only too happy to comply.  
He shivered when he felt Magnus’ hands stroke gently over his ass cheeks before he leant forward and trailed his tongue along his spine, pausing occasionally to pace soft kisses across his back.  
Alec’s brain was moments away from slipping into the realm of ‘that-feels-so-good-I-can’t-even-for-coherent-thoughts-anymore’ when he had an idea.  
He span around so that he was facing the warlock and attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. He licked across Magnus’ lower lip-silently asking for entry, which was eagerly granted-and soon their tongues were duelling for dominance.  
Alec’s muscular physique gave him an advantage as he spun them round so that it was now Magnus whose back was pressed against the glass. Magnus broke away for air while Alec just continued kissing and biting his away along Magnus’ jaw before sucking a hickey on the golden skin of his neck.  
“Alec what are you-?”  
“Silence.” Alec said in a low, firm voice pulling back to stare into the warlock’s darkened eyes.  
He opened his mouth to speak again but the shadowhunter pressed a finger to his lips and spoke with a disapproving tone.  
“You really need to learn when to stop speaking Magnus,” a smirk crossed Alec’s lips, “Especially when you could be using your mouth for something better.”  
Magnus looked as if he was going to try and argue but seemed to think better of it as he pressed his lips firmly together.  
“You are going to do exactly what I tell you, ok?” Alec said.  
Magnus didn’t answer, unsure whether he was allowed to speak yet.  
“Nod your head yes or no. I repeat. You do exactly as I instruct.”  
The warlock licked his lips and nodded, never taking his eyes off Alec’s.  
“Good.” He paused for a moment, apparently trying to decide what to do next. “Pick a safe word,” he instructed. Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to hurt you…too much.” He had dropped his gaze and some of that nervousness Magnus was used to seeing crept back into his voice slightly.  
But only for a moment before he raised his chin and met Magnus’ eyes again. “If you want me to stop just say your safe word and I will, immediately. So pick one.”  
Magnus barely even hesitated. “Glitter,” he said smirking at Alec whose face remained still except for a slight raise of his eyebrows as though to say: ‘really? Glitter? Very original’  
Alec took a deep breath. “Good.” And then crushed his lips against Magnus’. They kissed passionately for a while. Licking into each other’s mouths, tongues tangling in an furious dance of lust and want.  
Eventually Alec pulled back, his bright blue eyes dark and wild.  
“Get on your knees,” he instructed in a husky tone. At once Magnus dropped to his knees, his eyes now completely focused on Alec’s erection, and if that didn’t just make Alec even hotter.  
“By the angel, you have such great lips. Just perfect to wrap around my cock. When I’m lying alone at the Institute stroking myself all I can think about is how I wish it was you. I imagine my hand is your mouth, your lips sucking me.”  
Alec’s heady words swirled around Magnus’ ears and his eyelids fluttered closed as he imagined Alec lying in his sparse room at the Institute, one hand in his boxers as he stroked himself while groaning Magnus’ name.  
He was brought back to the present by Alec tenderly stroking his cheek.  
“And now I get to watch you do it for real. Suck my cock Magnus. I need it.”  
Magnus looked up at Alec from beneath the wet strands of hair that had fallen across his eyes and slowly raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. “As you wish.”  
Then, stretching his lips wide, he wrapped them around Alec’s cock in one smooth movement. His tongues teased around the head, humming gently.  
Alec thrust his fingers into Magnus’ hair, gripping tightly the silky (thanks to Magnus’ great conditioner) strands and tugging on them slightly eliciting a faint groan from the warlock.  
Hundreds of years of practice had certainly paid off as the warlock took Alec all the way down to the base without any hesitation. His lack of a gag reflex was something that never ceased to turn Alec on- it took all of Alec’s control not to just hold him there and fuck his mouth.  
But he couldn’t help the forward stutter of his hips when Magnus’ teeth gently scraped along his length as he pulled back to lick the end of his dick like it was the tastiest lolly-pop he had ever had.  
Fucking tease.  
Unwillingly Alec forced himself to pull Magnus off him. Magnus dug his nails into Alec’s ass cheeks as he looked up from beneath his lashes again and licked the pre-come from his lips, smirking slightly.  
And god if that sight wasn’t enough to nearly make Alec lose it right there and then. But somehow he manage to keep control and grind out:  
“I don’t want to come down your throat, no matter how pretty you look down there, lips all pink and swollen, around my dick. I want to fuck you so hard you feel it tomorrow, until you scream my name and shake with the need to come.”  
Magnus’ eyes nearly rolled back into his head at Alec’s possessive words and dark tone. Fuck him but the shadowhunter sure knew how to talk dirty.  
Pulling Magnus back to standing he kissed him, quick and hard, tasting himself on the warlock’s tongue.  
“Turn around and put your hands on the glass,” Alec said, deliberately echoing Magnus’ earlier words. Only now did it really sink in what Alec was planning and Magnus was definitely not complaining.  
Usually it was Magnus who topped, not that he minded, and the sex was amazing. But Magnus found that there was something about Alec taking him, marking him, claiming him that made the warlock’s stomach clench deliciously.  
Then he felt one of Alec’s fingers pressing at his entrance. He shivered as it slowly breached the tight ring of muscle. He clenched his eyes tightly shut and focused on breathing past the pain. It hurt slightly but that only made the sensations even more intense as ever so slowly Alec began to move his finger inside him.  
Soon he was adding another all the way down to the knuckle. Magnus groaned again as Alec’s fingers started scissoring him open, occasionally grazing his prostate but only to tease, nowhere near often enough to get him off. The way it was going Alec seemed content to tease him forever but Magnus didn’t know how much longer he could stand this exquisite torture.  
“Fuck…Alec…pleaseplease…I need…more…please more!” But instead of answering his plea Alec removed contact from Magnus all together and sat back on his heels-waiting.  
“Do something!” Magnus yelled hoarsely. “Right now or I swear I will turn you into a-”  
Alec shut him up with a stinging slap to the warlock’s right ass cheek that made him whimper. “Remember what I said about learning when to keep quiet.” His voice was low and taunting.  
Magnus groaned loudly in frustration and relaxed his neck, letting his head hang, unable to hold it up anymore. Squeezing his eyes shut he focused on the eerily loud sounds of his panting breaths as he waited for Alec to do something. Anything.  
But then the head Alec’s cock was pressing against his entrance and it felt so good Magnus could hardly stand it. As Alec pushed in they both groaned. It burned slightly but in a way that only made Magnus’ stomach clench even more.  
“By the angel you’re so tight!” Alec gasped as he finally bottomed out.  
He pulled back slowly, excruciatingly slowly, before snapping his hips forward with a grunt.  
“Fuck!” Magnus said as the air was punched from his lungs.  
Alec set up a punishing rhythm. There was nothing teasing about him now. He held the warlock’s slim hips in a bruising grip as his hips slammed in and out. The wet sound of skin slapping skin mixed with their pants and groans only heightening the electric sensations coursing through them.  
A subtle twist in his hips meant Alec was now grazing Magnus’ prostate on everything thrust.  
“Fuck please Alec more! I need more; give me everything!”  
With those words Alec began pounding into him even harder than before. Moving one hand from the glass Magnus reached down to touch himself, to release the fiery tension that was growing low down in his stomach, but Alec batted his hand away with a growl.  
“You’ll come when say. I won’t even have to touch you. You’re going to come from the feel of my cock alone, understand me?” As if to emphasise his control he leant forward and bit Magnus hard on the shoulder.  
The warlock cried out from the heady mixture of pain and pleasure. He could feel his orgasm building deep inside him-just out of reach.  
But then Alec shifted again so that his mouth was right next to Magnus’ ear, his breath caressing it gently as he growled: “Come for me.” And Magnus did.  
With a loud gasp which morphed into a groan Magnus came, his fingers clenching subconsciously against the smooth glass panel. He was closely followed by Alec’s own release. The shadowhunter barely made a sound but instead bit roughly at Magnus’ shoulder blade and tightened grip on the warlock’s hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises.  
The force of Magnus’ orgasm crippled him like a punch to the gut. His breathing was ragged and his legs felt like jelly as he stood, cheek pressed to the glass, trying to blink away the black spots that were dancing in front of his eyes.  
For a while their harsh breaths were the only sounds in the room but eventually the water began to run cold and Alec shivered. Wrapping his arm over Alec’s shoulder Magnus shut of the water and together they stumbled from the confines of the humid bathroom and into the  
Not wanting to get his duvet wet Magnus snapped his fingers to dry them-mostly, although their hair was still damp-before they clambered quickly beneath the covers to hide from the chilly air.  
They lay together, legs entwined, with Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ chest until they had each caught their breath and Alec finally found his voice again.  
Without turning to look at the warlock and while absentmindedly stroking the skin on Magnus’ abdomen where his belly button would be-if he had one-he asked, “Was that ok?”  
There was a moment of silence before Alec felt Magnus start to shake with laughter beneath him. The noise filled the room and even Alec couldn’t help break into a sheepish grin as he turned his head to look at him.  
“You know what I mean,” he grumbled, “I know you’ve been hinting at something like that recently. So did I do ok?”  
Magnus was still smirking at him, his yellow eyes bright in the darkness. “You did more than ok. It was…it was…how can I describe it?” he pondered.  
“Wow The Great Magnus Bane lost for words; I must have been good,” Alec teased, his chest swelling with pride.  
“Shut up and go to sleep before your big head inflates even more,” Magnus said pressing a chaste kiss to the Shadowhunter’s lips before settling back against the pillows. A comfortable silence settled over them only to be broken once my Magnus’ gentle voice.  
“It was perfect Alexander; absolutely perfect,” he murmured as he stroked his long fingers lazily through the tangles in Alec’s damp hair, drowsiness colouring his voice.  
Alec smiled softly to himself and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ ribs before closing his eyes and letting the bliss of unconsciousness wash over him.


End file.
